Princess In The Mirror
by Crystal Knight
Summary: Mamoru Chiba reads of a cursed princess trapped in a mirror and he wishes her to be free knowing that no girl should be trapped in a mirror. However, knowing this, will this cause more harm than good on the city of Tokyo, and Japan and the world? Only time will tell if this princess has a good heart or a bad heart! Stay there and find out!
1. Princess In The Mirror

Princess In The Mirror

Chapter 01:  
Princess In The Mirror  
By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (Rated T)  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This takes place just before the first season of Sailor Moon. It's a retelling  
of the manga version of Sailor Moon. However slight changes are made being there  
is no Usagi, just 'Princess Serenity' as the title suggests. This is an idea I had for  
awhile. Enjoy!

As to my absence, a thunderstorm knocked out my power and I had been without  
power for awhile. Enjoy!

*** 1 ***

Mamoru Chiba had known of a princess who was sealed within a mirror. She was a beautiful  
blond haired princess which had a very interesting hairstyle. She looked very sad, knowing  
she was sealed for eternity.

He had heard of her through some old books which he had read and he wished there was a way  
to free her. One of the entries which he read had stated this:

'She's a cursed princess! Don't free her! May misfortune fall on those who break the seal on the  
mirror!'

When Mamoru read about the warning about this princess, he thought to himself, 'surely the curse  
is just a myth?" He thought. Mamoru did not believe in such fables or warnings.

Each day, he kept reading the entries and he found out a clue about the location of the mirror. The  
entry read as follows:

'Way deep down,  
So don't frown,  
So behave,  
In a dark damp cave,  
A cavern of Terror,  
And there lies the mirror.'

The old book had stated that this cursed mirror dwelt in a cavern. However, he did not know where  
this cavern was. He kept reading the old books in which he collected and he read another clue which  
read the following:

'In the path which you seek,  
So take a peek,  
In the midst of a forest,  
And there is the object in which thou desirest.'

'What kind of old clue was this?' Mamoru thought to himself. He never read anything so strange before.  
He kept reading the passage and it also said that north of the great city of the 'Land of the Rising Sun,'  
was the magical forest and in the midst of it was a very large and deep cavern. He had to travel there.

So, the next day, he woke up early and prepared to go there and he studied his books further and read  
a passage which read on how to free this princess. The passage read:

'O Cursed one,  
Be thou free,  
You who are as beautiful as the sun,  
The curse shall not harm me,  
May you be free,  
and give you liberty.'

'That is one strange phrase in order to free a girl from a mirror.' Mamoru thought to himself. The book  
continued:

'This spell must be spoken at the time when the person is in front of the mirror.'

The book stated. So, Mamoru gathered up some belongings he wanted to take and he started on a journey  
to free this 'cursed princess' from the mirror. However, is this something he would later regret? Only time  
will tell.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Chapter: Unsealing!

This is a work of fiction. This is based off of the first season of Sailor Moon from the Manga.


	2. Unsealing!

Princess In The Mirror

Chapter 02:  
Episode Title Here  
By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (Rated T)  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

*** 2 ***

The next day, Mamoru woke up and got some things in a backpack and prepared to take a trip  
to free a pretty princess from a mirror. The legends state that this princess was cursed but didn't say  
why she was cursed. He thought how bad it could be for a princess to be cursed and placed in a mirror.  
He found out on the internet of this small forest that that had a cave and he knew that he should start there.

Now he didn't tell anyone that he was going there except his best friend Motoki. Motoki worked at the local  
arcade and Mamoru told him about the cursed princess that was in the mirror and he was going on a trip to  
try and free her. He took the books that mentioned the girl and how to free her so, he could do it right the first  
time.

He drove north until he reached the edge of this forest and he stopped his vehicle and entered the forest with  
his backpack containing his books, clothes, food and camping supplies. The first day took awhile to locate the  
cave. Once there he entered the cave and started to descend the cave. At the end of the day, he had to stop for  
the night. He made camp and researched the cursed princess a little more. The princess was from the moon one  
of his books stated and it didn't really mention why she was cursed but it did say that her beloved was killed before  
she was sealed. This made Mamoru even more interested in this cursed princess and he wished to free her.

The next day, he continued to descend down into the cave and he went further than he ever had before. The night  
before he read a new passage about locating the lair of the cursed princess and it stated thus:

In a cavern deep below,  
in her heart... sorrow doth sow,  
Never go to the right,  
What thou desire shall be in thine sight  
This cursed girl is the princess of light!

He read the passage and it stated that the right passage would be the wrong way. So he continued to  
travel until he found two passages both leading down and he took the left passage as stated in his  
book. The cave got colder as he went deeper and he finally made it to the chamber of the cursed  
princess.

The cursed princess saw him and she begged him to free her. He had compassion on her, not only for  
being a girl but being trapped these many years. The mirror was a large round white mirror. There was  
a glitter about the mirror. He looked at her with sympathy and he desired to free her. He got out his  
book and began to recite the poem to free her.

"O Cursed one,  
Be thou free,  
You who are as beautiful as the sun,  
The curse shall not harm me,  
May you be free,  
and give you liberty."

He read the poem out loud and once he read the poem, the mirror began to glow silver white and the mirror  
shattered freeing the princess and this princess fell to the ground and Mamoru walked up to her and to check  
on her.

"Young lady, are you alright?"

Mamoru calmly asked her with great concern. The girl quickly recovered and spoke to him.

"Are you the gentleman that freed me?"

She asked with a curious tone.

"Yes."

Mamoru answered and that was all he was able to say since he was smitten by this moon princess.

"Why would you free me?"

The princess asked him being very curious why he would free her.

"I don't think it's right for any girl to be imprisoned in any thing for any reason. And you being a princess  
gives me even more compassion for your sake even more."

Mamoru explained his reasons even more. The princess got off of the ground.

"What is your name?"

Mamoru asked her for he name.

"Serenity, the Moon Princess named Serenity."

She answered him and revealed her name to him.

"My name is Mamoru Chiba."

Mamoru introduced himself to this princess named Serenity.

"Glad to meet you Mamoru. I must reward you for freeing me!"

Serenity spoke to him and let him know that she wished to reward him for freeing her.

"You don't need to reward me."

He explained to her that he didn't want to be rewarded.

"But I insist..." She started and she surged his mind until he collapsed to the ground in pain  
and then she spoke once more. "That is to thank you for freeing me and a warning to stay out  
of my way! If you get in my way, I will kill you!"

Princess Serenity insisted and than thanked him by surging his mind and causing him pain until  
he collapsed and warned him not to interfere unless he wanted to die. Then she vanished from his  
sight. Mamoru lay on the ground knowing that he should have kept her in the mirror. He still didn't  
know why she was sealed in the first place. Then he heard a disconnected voice of a woman speak  
to him and this is what she said:

"You unsealed the cursed princess and now the world is in danger! There isn't much time. You  
must assemble a team of teenage girls to battle her and I will give you what to need to find these  
girls and battle this evil."

The woman spoke and she gave him five transformation pens and a map to find the guardian cats.  
The woman spoke again.

"There's not much time... hurry!"

The woman spoke to Mamoru and she vanished from his sight.

Elsewhere, with the seal of the princess being free... the seal that was upon Queen Metallia, Queen Beryl  
and her four Kings of Heaven were now free and the world was now at their mercy!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Chapter: Assemble The Sailor Guardians!

This is a work of fiction. This is based off of the first season of Sailor Moon from the Manga.

This chapter was completed on: 06/24/2020


End file.
